Trials and Tribulations
by Kaybug123
Summary: A fluffy fic about Hermione coming to spend her summer at the Burrow and the happenings between her and Ron, if there are any happenings at all.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or these Characters. I own only my own plot. :)

A laid back Red head, and a Brainy Brunette...together? Who would have thought it?

Everyone...exept those two people.

Ronald Weasley, the youngest Weasley boy, sat perched on the front steps of the Burrow. It was strange to see Ron outside at this time, dinner time to be exact. Anyone who knew Ron would know that he loved food more than anything, and could not pass up a chance to eat. His own family, of course, knew that as well...probably better than anyone else. That was how they knew there must be something strange going on with Ron. The only one that knew why Ron was outside during dinner was himself. He was waiting on someone...someone special. Hermione Granger was to arrive at the Burrow tonight, around dinner time, and Ron wanted to be the first to greet her. Ron didn't know why he suddenly felt this way about Hermione...or maybe it wasn't suddenly...maybe it was that he'd only just realized he felt this way. But whether he knew it or not before, it didn't matter. He knew it now. Ron felt something special for Hermione. She was so amazing. He loved her hair...even with it's bushy-ness. It suited her perfectly, and he couldn't think of her without it. Oh, and Hermione...she was so smart. Ron just couldn't fathom how she could absorb so much knowledge. It was beyond him. He found himself smiling just thinking about Hermione. She could do that to him.

Ron was pulled from his trance when the faint glow of headlights was apparent in the distance. He stood up quickly, anticipating Hermione's arrival. It had to be her; no other muggle vehicles were ever driven around the Burrow. Ron was doing all that he could to stop himself from taking off in a sprint towards the car. He had been waiting for Hermione all summer. He knew he would have a few days alone with her before Harry got there...though you could hardly call it alone with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and the twins there. The whole family, minus Percy, would be gathering for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Bill, having recovered fully by now exept for a few minor scars on his face and arms, was eager to finally marry the woman of his dreams, even if his mother and baby sister weren't exactly all for it.

The car came closer and closer, until finally coming to a stop in front of the Burrow. Ron set off towards it, runnning, though slowing to a walk as he came closer to it. He knew he should have alerted the family that she was here, but he wanted to see her first, to be the first person she saw, and that he was, for Hermione had opened the door and nearly fallen out of the car in her eagerness to see Ron and the other Weasleys. Hermione drug her trunk from the car and left it halfway between her and Ron. She ran towards him, smiling all the way, and soon she had collided with him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello, Ron! It's so good to see you."She said excitedly, her arms still wrapped around him. She smiled even wider when Ron wrapped his arms around her as well, and pulled her closer to him in a hug. Hermione didn't want to leave his arms. It felt so right to be like this with him, though she just knew Ron would find it awkward to hug her. In truth, Ron did not feel at all awkward. He had an amazing young woman in his arms...but he was so nervous that if he held her for long she would get mad and yell at him about wanting to see the rest of his family too.It would be so like Hermione to do that. He finally pulled away, and looked up to see two pairs of amused parents, and his whole family snickering at them. Ginny seemed ready to burst out laughing as Ron's face turned a deep maroon color, and Hermione's face soon matched his. She looked up at Ron in a way as to say sorry and quickly turned away in embarassment, grabbing her trunk. Ron's whole family AND her parents had watched her rush into Ron's arms...this, she would never live down. She could only begin to immagine the teasing she would get from Ginny, and that Ron would get from Fred and George. Oh...she didn't even want to think about it. But she still regretted leaving his arms. It was amazing being held by him like that. Sure, she'd hugged Ron many times before...but she'd felt different this time...but why? She shook her head to clear the thoughts running through her head. In truth, Hermione liked Ron...alot, as something much more than a friend, though she just knew he didn't feel that way. She'd been waiting to come to the Burrow all summer, and she'd kept telling herself it wasn't just because Ron was there, that she wanted to see the rest of his family too, but Hermione knew that she really wanted to come just to see Ron, even if she would never admit it. In truth, she had been immagining all summer the time she would get to spend with Ron. Hermione would find herself lost in daydreams of Ron playing Quiditch with the other family members. He would be shirtless, and she would fawn over his broad shoulders and soft, yet toned stomach. When she would catch herself thinking these thoughts she quickly cleared them, scolding herself for even daring to think of Ron that way. He was one of her best friends, and quite to her dismay, she just knew he would never be anything more. But she couldn't help but fantasize what it would be like if he was.

_There he was, soaring through the sky on his broom. She would gaze at him, and when he caught her he would merely smile and wave at her. She would giggle, and not be a bit embarassed, after all, he was her boyfriend. When he landed she would run up to him and throw her arms around his neck, kiss his cheek, and think nothing of it, for he was her boyfriend, and she could do that. When they would go inside they'd curl up on the couch, Ron's arm around her and Hermione leaning comfortably on his chest, thinking about how perfectly they fit together. Hermione would turn her head up towards his, and he'd smile down at her, placing a soft kiss on her lips...because he could do that if he was her boyfriend. They'd spend hours laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Later, when the family would go to bed, they'd remain downstairs, at peace in each other's arms. Ron would kiss her softly, but he wouldn't pull away. Hermione would respond by wrapping her arms around his neck. Their sweet kiss would end with them both smiling at each other, before bidding each other goodnight and parting ways, Ron to his room and Hermione to her shared room with GInny._

"Hermione, honey, we're going. Come give me a hug," Mrs. Granger said softly, bringing Hermione out of her trance. Mrs.Granger seemed on the verge of tears like she always was when leaving her only child.

"Oh!" Hermione said, slightly startled. Damn. She'd been day dreaming again. She really should try and get her daydreams under control. "Bye Mum. Bye Dad. I'll miss you." She said softly, walking up to her Mum and Dad, giving them both a quick hug. She didn't want to make a huge emotional scene right now, but she couldn't help it, and had to pull her parents into a tight hug, not leaving their warm arms and comforting embrace for at least a few moments.

"Hermione, do be careful, and try not to get into any trouble,"Her father reminded her. "Make sure you write."

"I'll be careful. I promise." She told them both. She couldn't garuntee she wouldn't get into any trouble with friends like Ron and Harry, though she'd try not to."And you can be sure I'll write, whenever I can, Dad. I'll miss you both. Bye Mum, bye Dad,"She said and kissed both of their cheeks once before turning towards the Weasleys and joining their group. Molly and Aurther both came up from the family and hugged the Grangers, bidding them farewell before they climbed back into their muggle car, which, with some difficulty, Mr. Weasley was restraining himself from questioning about.

Hermione stood with Ginny, watching as her parents drove off. She was trying to avoid the amused smirk she knew Ginny was giving her right now. When the car had vanished into the sunset, Mrs. Weasley declared that it was time to go inside, and the Weasley crew and Hermione set off inside. The twins grabbed her trunk from her, and even when she insisted she could carry it on her own, they wouldn't let her have it. When had they become so nice? Maybe having their own business and living as adults had helped improve their social skills a little. Once inside Fred and George dropped Hermione's trunk and George took it upon him to vanish it into Ginny's room where Hermione would be staying.

They all made their way back to the kitchen, taking their spots at the table. Hermione sat in between Ron and Ginny, and to Hermione's embarassment, Ginny still had a knowing look on her face.

"Hermione, dear, please help yourself to all of the food that you want. Goodness you must be starving from that long ride. And, my my Ronald, you really suprised me. I've never known you to miss a meal, but waiting for Hermione is very important as well, as we all know." Mrs. Weasly commented. Hermione was suprised to hear that Ron had **missed **_**Dinner**_ to wait for her arrival. That was completely unlike the Ron she knew. Hermione nodded at Mrs. Weasley and began to scoop food on to her plate. She glanced at Ron who's face was crimson, and was refusing to look up from his plate of food. He was avoiding looking at her. But soon, as Hermione could obviously tell, hunger over took him and he was plowing into his food, being the same old Ron that Hermione had always known.

* * *

Author's Notes: this is my first Fanfic overall, and my first hp fic. I don't know why I waited until now to upload it. Please read and review. I would like any criticism and ideas you have on it, also if I should continue or not. :) thankyou. R&R!


End file.
